1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module, and more particularly, to a light source module employing a conductive wire electrically connecting a lamp to a lamp cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Modem display devices have an decreasingly volume and light weight. A traditional CRT display has a mature image processing technology, wherein discharging cathode ray tube is used for displaying images and therefore the CRT display occupies a large space. Other disadvantages of the CRT display are heavy weight, high radiation and high power consumption. Therefore, with the emergence of flat panel display, such as LCD display, OLED display or PDP display, and its advantages of lightness, smaller space occupation, low power consumption, low radiation and high display quality, the traditional CRT display is gradually being replaced by the flat panel display. Therefore, the flat panel display has become the mainstream of display products.
The LCD display can be generally divided into three types, namely, a reflective LCD display, a transmissive LCD display and a semi-transmissive and semi-reflective LCD display. The reflective LCD display and the semi-reflective LCD display are mainly constructed from a liquid crystal panel and a back light module. The liquid crystal panel is constructed from two transparent panels and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the transparent panels. The back light module composed of a lamp cover, a lamp and a light conductive plate is used to illuminate LCD display panel.
In a traditional back light module, the lamp cover is made of metal which can reflect light for improving the illumination efficiency thereof. However, the capacitance generated between the lamp and the lamp cover made of metal has undesirable impacts on the stability of light intensity of the lamp. Therefore, the light emitted from the traditional back light module has an unstable quality. Moreover, if the product has an unfavorable grounding design, the lamp will flash during a knocking test.